Vice Principal Roy
Vice Principal Travis Joseph Roy is the current vice principal of Westmore Middle School. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid, he stopped Greg from trying to write fabrications about Marty Porter for Student Council. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, he appears talking to Greg about the Invisible Chirag joke but took Sharif instead of Chirag before Greg fakely apologized, he gave him a lollipop. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever, he appeared before being absent for 3 books. During the Anti-bullying Sign Contest, when the girls were fighting over their signs, Mr. Roy had to step in to stop the event from turning into a full-scale riot. When Greg made a newspaper, he didn't like his idea (as it was unauthorized) and confiscated them. When the school was damaged he told Greg about his punishment and let let him clean the mess before when Greg told what happened. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, when pantsing becomes a problem at school, he gives the boys a talk about it, but then he gets pantsed from under the bleachers. It is unknown who did it, so that kid became known as the "Mad Pantser". In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck, he appears near the end of the book, and tells Greg that his grades are slipping. If Greg doesn't improve them, he'll have to go to summer school, although Greg thinks he may only be trying to scare him. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down, he gives Greg a jar of candy corn before Greg won the Balloon Brigade. In the movie, he has a Chinese decent that was played by Chinese-Canadian actor Raugi Yu. He only appeared in the T.V. advertising the Safety Patrol. He wore a grey suit and a tie. Appearance *In the book, he has a round head, a similar hairstyle to Frank Heffley, a beard which covers most of his mouth until the starting of his semi-circle nose. He has ears which has a dot a curved line besides them that resemble the insides. He wears an old-fashioned buttoned suit with a bow tie and trousers and shoes about the size of Greg's. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down Gallery Greg and Principle Roy.png|Greg and Vice Principal Roy in the online book. The students playing outside and skipping meetings for the Student Council.jpg|Vice Principal Roy and Mrs. Birch, unhappy that the students are skipping student council meetings Vice Principal Roy lectures the boys in the gym.jpg|Vice Principal Roy lectures the boys in the gym about pantsing incident. Prince Pantsed.PNG|Vice Principal Roy gets pantsed by the Mad Pantser. raugiyu.png|Vice Principal Roy in the film. Greg sees Vice Principal Roy's office got candy corn grand prize.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Antagonists Category:People